As known, in the field of gardening the use of motorized devices that allow the use of various interchangeable implements that are to be fixed through engagement systems to a power unit comprising a motor housed in a housing crankcase is increasingly common.
The structure of engagement systems of conventional motorized devices is, however, relatively complicated and also exposes the user to dangers deriving above all from the motor being accidentally switched on during replacement of the implement.
Indeed, in systems of the prior art the means actuated by the motor, like for example the drive shaft, are often directly accessible during replacement of the implement. Currently, the market requires that such systems be as easy to use and as safe for the user as possible.